


The Forwarding Address for That's Bond.  James Bond.

by maidamedia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: Against Garak's better judgment, he prepares Julian for a spy mission. One mission. Two priorities. The game has to be played to its end.This story was originally presented as two chapters that have now been merged.  It continues at:https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/3286.html





	The Forwarding Address for That's Bond.  James Bond.

The blood was thundering in Garak's ears as he walked out through the door of Sisko's office, the smile still locked on his lips. Insane, he thought. A nod to a young lieutenant who had purchased a gift for her fiance just yesterday, and another to Major Kira as he passed, ignoring her stony glance. Did Sisko really think that Garak would consent to this scheme? That he'd participate in something that was nothing less than a suicide mission? If so, then he must think Garak, himself, was crazy. And he wasn't. Oh, no. Not in the slightest. He was probably the most sane person on this station today and he knew that this scheme wouldn't work.

Granted that ketracel-white was the key to taking down the Jem'Hadar. There were still other avenues to try. Send teams in to take out the production planets, not just try to bomb them from space. But, no. Captain Sisko says they wouldn't get them all and they'd just start up production again. So what! It would slow them down. And that's what special forces, or even professional spy teams, do. It's what Garak, himself, would have done if that had been his mission.

The smile reappeared on his lips as a good customer stopped him to enthuse over the compliments she'd gotten on the new dress she'd worn to her sister's wedding. As Garak expounded on how it was she who had made the dress look good, in his mind he was tearing the dress into smaller and smaller strips, the smile never leaving his face until finally she left, beaming. It took a moment to stop his body from shaking and unclench his teeth.

Looking around in bewilderment, Garak realized that he had left Sisko's office and instinctively walked toward his shop. But that wasn't where he needed to be. Turning on his heel, he retraced his steps at a fast pace, eyes focused on the distance so as not to meet the eyes of anyone who might again try to catch his attention. There was only one place he needed to be, and one person he needed to see.

This story continues at:  
https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/3286.html


End file.
